The invention relates to a microphone module having a transmitting unit, wherein the transmitting unit is designed for the wireless transmission of audio information to a base station, and having a receiving unit, wherein the receiving unit is designed for receiving wirelessly transmitted status information and/or messages from a transmitter. The invention also relates to a microphone system having the microphone module.
Microphone systems having wireless microphones are often used in events such as discussions, concerts, plays, etc. and normally have a plurality of wireless microphones which are worn by users such as actors, musicians, singers, etc., and one or more receiving stations which receive the audio signals of the wireless microphones and forward these signals to mixing consoles, amplification systems, recording devices, etc. In addition to the basic functionality of transmitting audio signals, microphone systems have become known which implement additional functions:
In the printed document CN 1444417 A, a karaoke microphone is presented which has a screen on which the text of a song to be sung can be displayed. The text is recorded on the microphone before the event, during the event, the user can scroll the text of the song forward with the aid of buttons or change to another song.
Printed document DE 100 35 824 A1, in contrast, relates to a system having a plurality of wireless transmitting units which can also be designed as microphones, and a central receiving unit, wherein the transmitting unit and the receiving unit are connected, on the one hand, via a channel for transmitting audio information and, on the other hand, via a bidirectional channel which provides for the exchange of technical information and thus a technical calibration between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit. This printed document may well form the nearest prior art.